lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Whatever Happened, Happened
é o décimo primeiro episódio da 5ª Temporada e o 97º episódio de Lost; foi ao ar no dia 1º de Abril de 2009. Kate toma medidas extremas para salvar a vida de Ben enquanto Jack se recusa a ajudar. Enquanto isso, Kate começa a contar a verdade sobre a mentira para proteger Aaron. Sinopse Flashback Kate visita Cassidy como pedido por Sawyer e conhece Clementine. Ela dá dinheiro a Cassidy e as duas conversam sobre Sawyer e Kate conta a história verdadeira do que aconteceu na ilha. Cassidy diz que Sawyer foi covarde e só pulou porque não conseguia encarar um futuro com ela. Depois de deixar a marina onde os sobreviventes se encontram com Ben, Kate para em um mercado para comprar leite para Aaron. Lá, ela se perde de Aaron rapidamente e o encontra com uma mulher que parece muito com Claire. Depois disso, Kate vai até a casa de Cassidy e lá Cassidy diz a Kate que ela está com medo de que alguém pegue Aaron porque ela o pegou de alguém. Cassidy ainda diz que Kate pegou Aaron para curar o coração partido que Sawyer a deixou. Kate visita Carole Littleton, conta que ela tem um neto chamado Aaron, que Claire sobreviveu o acidente e que alegou que Aaron fosse seu para protegê-lo e porque precisava dele. Ela diz a Carole que o garoto está dormindo dois quartos abaixo e que disse a ele que o deixaria com sua avó enquanto estivesse fora. Ela ainda diz a Carole que está voltando para a ilha para encontrar Claire e trazê-la para seu filho. Na Ilha 1977 Jin acorda e encontra Ben sangrando. Ele o coloca na kombi e o leva para a vila. Na vila, Horace junta o pessoal da DHARMA e explica o ocorrido. Quando Jack pergunta coisas, Horace o olha desconfiado e declara que Sayid deve ter tido ajuda de "um de nós" desde que nenhum hostil foi visto curzando a cerca sônica. Mais tarde, Roger Linus se aproxima de Kate e pede que ela o ajude a puxar a kombi que foi incendiada. Jin chega e enquanto carrega Ben, Roger vê seu filho sangrando e corre atrás dele. Enquanto Sawyer examina os monitores, Kate chega e pergunta o que aconteceu com Ben. Horace chega e suspeita de Kate. Ele encontra um molho de chaves na fechadura da cela e delara que só existem três pessoas com esse tipo de chave: Willie, Roger e o novato Jack. Percebendo que as coisas estão saindo do controle, Sawyer ordena Miles manter Jack, Kate e Hurley em uma casa e ficar de olho neles para não ter mais complicações. Juliet tenta salvar Ben, mas não consegue parar o sangramento. Em uma casa, Hurley e Miles tentan descobrir as consequências de Ben ter levado um tiro e sobre viagens no tempo. Sawyer tenta pedir a ajuda de Jack, mas o médico recusa, dizendo a Kate que já salvou a vida de Ben uma vez. Jack diz que está cansado de tentar consertar as coisas e que agora coloca a sua fé na ilha. Kate diz que não gosta do novo Jack, mas Jack diz que ela também não gostava do antigo Jack. Kate chega na enfermaria e doa sangue para manter Ben vivo. Enquanto Kate e Roger observam Ben, Roger admite que não é o "melhor pai do mundo". Dentro da casa, Hurley está tentando entender as questões sobre viagens no tempo. Miles explica que eles estão no presente deles, enquanto todos os outros estão no passado. Hurley pergunta por que o Ben do futuro não se lembrava que Sayid, o cara que o torturaria no futuro, é o mesmo que atirou nele no passado, mas Miles não sabe responder. Juliet consegue manter Ben estável, mas não pode salvá-lo. Juliet diz a Kate que os Outros podem salvar a vida de Ben. Secretamente, Juliet ajuda Kate a colocar Ben na kombi e Kate o leva até a cerca sônica. Sawyer consegue alcançá-la e a ajuda ao invés de pará-la. Ele diz que está fazendo isso porque Juliet acha errado deixar uma criança morrer. Juliet entra na casa, pede para Miles e Hurley esperarem lá fora e confronta Jack enquanto ele está saindo do banho. Ela pergunta por que ele voltou e por que se recusou a salvar Ben. Jack responde que deveria voltar, mas que não sabe porque. Kate e Sawyer levam Ben ao território dos Outros. Parando um pouco, Kate conta a ele sobre Cassidy e Clementine. Os Outros os cercam e Sawyer manda querer falar com Richard. .]] Os Outros levam Sawyer e Kate para dentro da floresta, onde Richard aparece. Richard reconhece Sawyer, mas pergunta por que Kate está alí. Depois de Sawyer dizer que Kate está com ele, Richard pergunta se o garoto é Benjamin Linus. Sawyer pergunta se Richard e Ben já se conhecem, mas Richard não responde. Richard explica que se levar Ben, ele não se lembrará de nada, perderá a inocência e será "para sempre um de nós". Depois dos dois concordarem, Richard pega Ben e o leva apra dentro da floresta. Ele se aproxima da parede do Templo e depois de uma pausa, empurra uma porta e entra. 2007 Na improvisada enfermaria na estação Hidra, Ben acorda e vê John Locke lhe observando. John lhe dá as boas-vindas à "terra dos vivos". Curiosidades Gerais * The episode was first broadcast on April 1st, 2009 (i.e., March 32nd), and it shares the central theme of the story March Has 32 Days from Mystery Tales No. 40, the comic book that was one of Richard's items presented to John Locke as a test in . In the 1956 story, a time traveler tries to alter history when he relives a day in his own past after struggling with the question of whether it would be possible to do anything differently if he had the opportunity to go back in time, just as Hurley and Miles struggled over the question. *Kate sings "Catch A Falling Star" to Aaron when he is asleep. This was the same lullaby that Claire asked Arlene Stewart to sing to Aaron when she was going to give him away for adoption in "Raised by Another". This song also plays in Aaron's would-be nursery in The Staff as the mobile spins in the episode Maternity Leave. * The episode title, "Whatever Happened, Happened" was previously said by Daniel on two occasions while trying to explain that the past cannot be changed. Nota de Produção *Daniel and Desmond do not appear in this episode. Sayid and Sun appear in footage reused from . Erros de Gravação * In Ben's wound was on the left side of his chest, seemingly where his heart would be located. In this episode, however, his wound is on the right side of his chest. * In the grocery store, Kate is clearly wearing stabilizers on her heels. She is no longer wearing them when she goes to visit Cassidy. * When Kate drives the bus away to take Ben to the Others, there is a detachable face CD player (with face removed) in the dashboard of the bus. CDs were not around in the 70s. Temas Recorrentes *Roger discusses his bad parenting. *Hurley and Miles discuss the effects of time traveling. *Miles calls Hurley "Tubby,". "Idiot" and "Dingbat", Sawyer "Boss," Sayid "Your maniac Iraqi buddy". Sawyer calls Kate "Freckles" and Jack "Doc". Hurley calls grown-up Ben "Big Ben" and young Ben "Little Ben". Roger calls Sawyer "Chum" and "that Bastard" and Sayid "that animal". Clementine calls Kate "Aunt Kate" *Miles and Hurley are playing dominoes when Juliet comes in to talk to Jack. *Kate reveals to Cassidy and Carole Littleton that she isn't Aaron's biological mother. *Sawyer lies to Horace about why Kate was at the surveillance cameras. *Jack, Kate, and Hurley are under house arrest. *Kate, Sawyer and Juliet conspire to save Ben's life. *The "No Soliciting" sign at Cassidy's house. *Kate tells Carole that Claire was 8 months pregnant when Flight 815 crashed. *Kate describes Aaron as good to Carole. *Kate states that Claire is alive. *Richard warns that Ben will "never be the same" after being brought to the Temple. *Hurley achieves a sense of superiority by asking a question (about time) no one can answer. *Locke tells Ben, "welcome to the land of the living." Análise da História *Richard Alpert says he doesn't have to answer to Ellie or Widmore. *Sayid, Juliet, Jack, Kate and Sawyer are responsible for the person Ben will become. Referências Culturais *''Back To The Future: Hurley looks at his hand, waiting to see if he disappears like in ''Back to the Future. In the movie, Marty McFly would look at his hand as he was being erased from existence because he interacted with his parents past making it so that his mother didn't fall in love with his father. *''Mostly Harmless: The episode title is an allusion to a Douglas Adams quote from his book in the Hitchhikers Guide Trilogy. "Anything that happens, happens. Anything that, in happening, causes something else to happen, causes something else to happen. Anything that, in happening, causes itself to happen again, happens again. It doesn't necessarily do it in chronological order, though." *Catch a Falling Star: Kate sings "Catch A Falling Star", written by Paul Vance and Lee Pockriss, to Aaron when he is asleep. * 'Cassandra complex: The discussion of Hurley and Miles and plot of the episode reflects the Cassandra complex -- i.e. the curse of having knowledge of the future, but being unable to alter the path of events or any ability to convince others as to the validity of one's predictions. The "curse" comes from Greek mythology. Cassandra was a daughter of Priam, the King of Troy. Struck by her beauty, Apollo provided her with the gift of prophecy, but when Cassandra refused Apollo's romantic advances, he placed a curse ensuring that none would believe her warnings. * ''She's Got You''''': When Kate first visits Cassidy this song by Patsy Cline is playing in her car. Patsy Cline was killed in a plane crash in 1963. Técnicas Literárias * Sayid, Juliet, Jack, Kate and Sawyer are somewhat responsible for the person Ben will become. * Sawyer saves Ben's life, only to have Ben threaten to kill him later in life. * Roger talks of how bad of a father he's been to Kate, who killed her father. * Roger tells Kate that a boy just needs his mother, who returns to the Island to find Claire for Aaron. * Jack refused to save the young Ben because of who he would become. As a result, Kate had to take Ben to Richard, which is what made Ben the man Jack hated. * Cassidy asks Kate if Sawyer, "that son of a bitch", is still alive. * John welcomes Ben to "the land of the living", while he's supposed to be dead. * Juliet says she couldn't "fix" Ben. Referências à Episódios * Kate sings "Catch a Falling Star" to Aaron, just as Christian sang it to Claire. * Sawyer and Cassidy had a child together, whom he subsequently set up a bank account for. * Hurley questions why Ben didn't remember Sayid in 2004. * Juliet sends Roger to The Staff for supplies. * Jack references being locked in a cage by Ben. * Jack mentions saving Ben's life before. * Kate visits Cassidy, whom she had previously met before the crash. * Richard tells Sawyer that he has met Ben before. * Juliet mentions that the doctor is busy at The Looking Glass * Juliet says she is going to have to tell Sawyer about taking Ben to the Others, but will give Kate a head start. Kate planned to give Sun and Jin a head start when they planned to move to the Barracks, before telling Jack. * Kate tells Carole about her daughter's disappearance * Kate reveals what Sawyer said to her before he jumped out of the helicopter. * Ellie and Charles Widmore now appear to have authority among the Others. * Carole mentions her meeting with Jack. * Miles explains Daniel's theories about time travel to Hurley * The burning Dharma van distraction is discussed. Perguntas não Respondidas * Por que Richard leva Ben ao Templo? * O que Richard fez ao jovem Ben no Templo para curá-lo? Categoria:Centrado em Kate